1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this application relates to an arrangement of components that combines the functions of a multi-use electronic device to optimize their usefulness. More specifically, this application describes an electronic device having multiple panels mounted for sliding motion on a body.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Mobile telephones and similar communication devices now provide a multitude of services, such as, Internet access, personal information management, facsimile, text messaging, picture, video, radio, in addition to telephone communication. This requires an arrangement of the components in a package that allows the efficient and ergonomically convenient use of the various functions.
With the introduction of such multi-function electronic devices, it has become increasingly more difficult to design a user interface that enables the user to access the many types of functions and applications available in small hand held devices. It is a particular challenge to present a simple and efficient means by which the user can communicate with the device for browsing, selecting, and operating amidst the wide array of functional choices. The user interface generally consists of a keypad for entering data and commands and a display screen for presenting information relating to operation of the selected function. The keypad and display are in continuous competition for space on the device, as it is desirable that each be as large as possible for ease of use and viewing. This is particularly difficult when it is advantageous to provide a full function keyboard, for example, a QWERTY style keyboard.
It is a purpose of this invention to construct a user interface having several panels nested within a body with the panels slidable into extended positions to maximize the allotment of space to a display, keypad, and a keyboard.